


chatte noire

by a_miiraculer, clairelutra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Name Changes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, not crack sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/pseuds/a_miiraculer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: "Chatte noire [as a name for female!Chat Noir] is a terribly amazing idea, but only if you intend to write a crack smut fic" - tumblr user nathalie-sancoeur, November 2016





	chatte noire

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i get nostalgic and flip through older pages of my tumblr, and i found this smutshot that actually held up pretty well. who knew?
> 
> iirc there was a discussion where a bunch of names for male!ladybug were brought up, but i forget who suggested 'roux'. maybe it was me in a separate conversation and i brought it back because i liked it?? idk man, it's been three years.
> 
> anyway:  
male!ladybug = roux  
female!chat noir = cat noire
> 
> crossposted from tumblr! [link](https://clairelutra.tumblr.com/post/153697504135/chatte-noire-is-a-terribly-amazing-idea-but-only)

“I am _not _calling you Chatte Noire,” Roux grumbled against his partner’s collarbone, tasting salt and sweat on her skin as he dragged the bell pull down.

“B-but it would be so— _ah_…” She cut off with a breathy sigh, dragging clawed fingers through his hair as soon as he reached her breasts, and _oh_, that was heady.

“Derogatory?” he offered, pushing aside her suit with a noise like static and sucking one pert pink nipple into his mouth before she could protest.

Cat Noire squeaked, squirming in his lap and pushing her chest up into his touch, nails scrabbling over his scalp and the back of his suit, and Roux brought both hands up to cup her breasts, indulging in old fantasies he would deny to the end of his days.

She was soft, supple flesh giving way under his touch with Cat’s very vocal approval — soft and heavy and delectable, every place he put his mouth meeting with a slightly louder moan, sigh, or _mrrr_, intoxicatingly receptive, _responsive_.

He fastened his mouth to the cleavage side of one breast, sucking with a little more purpose, biting down gently on the flesh, dragging his teeth over it and sucking again, and Cat _quivered_.

“R-Roux…”

He pulled back and admired his handiwork, pressing a little kiss to the red bruise, and Cat hissed another sigh.

“Roux.”

“Mm.” Roux mumbled, nuzzling the lush valley between her breasts, indulging in the sensation. He could feel her take a breath, and reached behind her to hook a finger in the back of her collar in response.

Her suit peeled down with another clicking rush of static, and Roux sat back to admire his partner.

And bit down a groan.

He’d known she was beautiful, of course — the kind of beautiful that made him think she’d missed her calling as a supermodel somewhere along the line — but knowing she had it going on and actually _seeing _miles of golden skin flushed with want, lean lines of muscle bare, all her little scars and moles and — god, did she have freckles? — bare to his eyes was something else entirely.

Roux swallowed _hard_. 

It took him a moment to realize that she probably wouldn’t actually mind if he wanted to kiss every one of those little marks.

It took him another to gather enough of his senses to get started on that, blood racing hot through his veins.

Her hands were still trapped in the suit, one by necessity of her ring and the other simply because she hadn’t removed it, the inner lining of the suit glimmering iridescent in a mirror of the honeycomb matte pattern on its outer. pooled around her hips.

He slipped his hands down into the space between the supple flesh of her hips and the suit, widening the gap and coaxing it down lower as he sucked kisses onto every mole and scar and freckle he could see, and Cat _arched_ into his touch, back bowing into him and hips rolling into his hands.

He squeezed her ass, groaning against her bellybutton over how _good _it felt, and she laughed, breathless and shaking, pushing her hips into his hands and whispering, “P-please— _touch _me, oh, oh… _Roux_…”

Well, thought Roux, dazed. When she asked him like _that_…

He shoved her suit down further, and Cat _whined_, spreading her thighs and letting him smell her sex, and it was a fight not to just faceplant into her right there, lap up her juices and find her sweet spots with his mouth.

He resisted, barely, and mostly because, as stretchy as the suit was, he didn’t think it would accommodate his head between her legs when it was still wrapped around her thighs.

She grabbed at him, fingertips digging into his shoulders and urgently pulling him up before he could do anything about that. He went willingly enough, hands pulled from their mission to support him above her.

She kissed him, heated and sloppy and frantic and _mmm_…

He really, really hadn’t ever given the thought of kissing Cat enough credit. It was _amazing_.

She wrapped one bare hand around his right wrist (ah, she’d escaped) and _tugged_, writhing with purpose as she did _mind-blowing _things to his mouth with her own.

“Want you,” she gasped, rolling her back up and making her breasts bounce hypnotically in the corners of his vision. “Want your cock inside me, want you to — _nnnh _— fuck me. _Please_…”

This is a good plan, said every single cell in Roux’s body.

This is _not _a good plan, said the corner of his brain that had maybe been worried about hurting Adrienne and had done research about things like first times.

Roux covered Cat’s mouth with his own, kissing to distract her from her inevitable protests (_I’m not that delicate, Roux!_) while he slid his hand down her stomach, lower and lower until he could cup her, and then glanced down.

Past her heaving chest, she’d apparently gotten one shapely leg out of her suit, her foot still trapped in her boot and the material keeping it close to her body. The result was that that leg was bent at the knee, her hips twisted up to offer access to where his gloved hand currently resided: right between her thighs.

Roux took in the sight, licked his lips, and gently crooked his fingers.

_“Ah!” _

Cat bowed right off the ground, mouth going slack and eyes slamming shut, her thighs twitching as far apart as the confines of her half-shed suit would let them.

She was so _slick_.

Head spinning, Roux lowered himself onto his elbow, watching her face like someone enchanted — and maybe he was, a bit — and found her entrance, slipping two fingers inside when he found no resistance.

She arched again, a low, guttural sound forming and dying in the back of her throat as he watched, then gave a gasp when he thrusted those two fingers.

He thrusted again, and then again, trying to find the right angle, getting another delicious little gasp for every movement. Circling her clit earned him a whine, while walking his fingers inside of her just received a confused little moue.

Eventually, he found the combination of touches that made her face go slack, her moans take on a frantic quality, rising in pitch and volume and intensity with every circuit, his name falling into the mix on something that was almost a _shriek _when he pressed her clit just right. 

He barely noticed that he was now so hard he could barely think — all that mattered in that exact moment was that he had, somehow, figured out how to make Cat scream.

From there, it was just a matter of ducking down and catching the peak of her breast in his mouth and giving it a firm suck before she was coming, _loud _as she clenched down on his fingers, thighs clamping him down where he was as she curled around his hand.

_Holy shit_.

He trailed stunned, directionless little kisses down her spine as she came down from moaning to panting, wheezing as she fought for her breath, his wrist held at an awkward angle as his fingers remained inside her.

“Good?” he asked, rasping like a chainsmoker and struggling to string the sounds together.

“Mmhmm,” Cat purred, feminine and satisfied, a sated little smile on her lips, and Roux’s hips jumped a little in spite of himself.

Holy shit.

He carefully extracted his hand, lapping her slick off his fingers before he could stop himself, and took a deep, steadying breath.

“Good.”


End file.
